dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Madhouse
This town on Pandesmos, in Pandemonium, serves as the planar headquarters of the Bleak Cabal. Once an inn for faction members, the place has grown into a walled village citadel, and is an important stop for adventurers and traders who brave the winds of Pandemonium. The people who live here are all mad to varying degrees. Most have acclimated to the plane and have mere tics and controllable problems, but the petitioners that wander homeless through the town often have more full-blown, destructive madness Services The Madhouse serves as something like a large caravanserai -- there aren't any natural resources to speak of, but many come from miles around to trade in whatever is brought. This leads to a chaotic marketplace that may or may not have a specific thing that a traveler needs at any one point in time, but those willing to do some digging or have some patience can usually find what they're looking for. Inns and taverns and other businesses work much the same way, with buildings changing ownership and function on a fairly random basis. A regular visitor to the town can develop a sense of how to get what they're looking for, and their connections can give them preferential treatment from their local contacts. Those with great fame might even be put up in one of the wings of the rambling Inn, as guests of the Matron. Residents Leadership The leader of the town is Maris Warrow (Female dwarf, level 12 Specialty Priest, Chaotic Neutral), called the Matron of the Inn. She has taken over for an absent Master, the inn's original builder, who wandered off about two years ago, and hasn't come back. Her madness makes her a little paranoid at times. The town is run by its ministers, called the Staff. In particular, Jax Bleskril (male tiefling, level 11 Fighter, Neutral) is the Purser, who runs the finances of the town. He dedicates much of the town's wealth to defenses, though Maris keeps advocating for aesthetic projects. He's got a nervous stutter that is severe enough to keep him from talking much of the time. Militia The town is defended by the Bouncers, which is a group of about a dozen doughty warriors. The Head Bouncer is Silas Malmanning (human level 7 Fighter/level 8 thief, Chaotic Neutral), a member of the Fated who saw the town's need for security and is more than willing to provide, for a fee. He's got bloody scabs running down his arms from where he claws them, which he does when angry. During emergencies, he's got the ability to deputize anyone he sees fit, though he will have to justify it to Maris afterwards. Hooks Return of the Master Persistant rumors circulate among the Staff of the eventual return of the Master of the Inn. Maris does not take kindly to these rumors - the idea of the Master's return seems to terrify her. Lawful Interest There's a lot of Lawful types in town recently, all apparently following up on the rumor of a man who has come to town from Cocytus with an artifact that can supposedly return the lost gods of Cocytus to power, as if they're a little scared it might be true. Though the rumor may or may not have much substance, the very presence of these curious people trying to impose and derive order from the madness while they're here and uncover the truth is causing tensions to rise. Silas is hiring some more bouncers in anticipation of some trouble. Madhouse